


Own free will

by GarrusLover17



Series: Creature Chronicles [1]
Category: Arguments - Fandom, Human - Fandom, M/F - Fandom, Modern - Fandom, Monster, Mythical - Fandom, Reader - Fandom, Romance - Fandom, Short Stories - Fandom, f/m - Fandom, naga - Fandom, past abuse - Fandom
Genre: Bargain, Cabin, Cuddles, F/M, Hemipenis, Hoodie, Letters, Past Abuse, Secrets, Spring, best friend - Freeform, coil - Freeform, forest, mate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarrusLover17/pseuds/GarrusLover17
Summary: Your name is Oliviayou and your friends have booked a holiday in the forest with your friends.however, the forest holds a secret as do you.In order to save your friends, you have to give up something but it could lead to something amazingthis is part of a  collection of short storiesall include the reader who can be human/werewolf/orc/minotaur ectA special thanks to HappinessIsBeyondMyLevel for helping me with this story when i needed it
Relationships: Monster/human - Relationship, naga/human
Series: Creature Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858264
Kudos: 4





	Own free will

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing a series of short stories  
> i am stepping out of my comfort zone i normally write F/M
> 
> and i thought it would be interesting to write some short stories for fun
> 
> the reader will not always be f/m or m/f some of these stories will be m/m and f/f  
> i am working on several of my own short stories to add to this.  
> Requests are taken
> 
> send me a message and tell me what monster, if reader is human, Modern or medieval, romantic preference and a few other details
> 
> feel free to message me and leave comments

Own free will (Naga)  
Story one

We had planned our trip to the Jungle for months and I was really excited, we had finally finished college for the year and it was our time to just relax and explore. “Hi guys be up and at the airport for no later than 5am, even though my Dad is flying us there he still wants to do the usual checks but that should take about one hour. If we are lucky” Dana messaged on our group text, she is an OK friend but she has some quirks I don’t like, “No worries ladies I will see you there anyone need a lift?” Harland replied. He is nice but he can be really pervy and he is very handsome, the twins' Vera and Margo replied “we do our mum is working that night and has the car. “Terri and I need a lift if that’s ok, my stepdad refuses to help” I replied as shy as ever. “No problem I will pick you all up in my minivan tomorrow at 4:20” replied. “See you all tomorrow” everyone replied. I charged my phone ready for the journey and packed my back up battery, I decided to pack my backpack now so I could just go. 

I stayed awake all night and at 4 am I quietly got my things and tiptoed out of the house and headed to the curb waiting for Terri and the guys. “Good morning” she greeted sitting down beside me “Morning to you too” I greeted, no matter what time of day Terri always looked stunning, short red hair, sun-kissed skin, green eyes, and always had nice clothes on. “Got everything you need?” she asked “I got your second set of spare glasses if you need them” she smiled patting her backpack. “Thanks Terri I got everything” I replied we had been friends since I was about 5 my mum and her mum were good friends too. “What’s wrong? Is it your stepdad? Oh no he didn’t hurt you again did he?” she asked becoming frantic, putting my hand on her mouth so she didn’t wake him I replied “yes he did but don’t worry I had it recorded and sent it to the police when it happened like you said to do. I just need to get away from him for a few weeks” I told her honestly, Terri was the only one from our group who knew about my stepdad. 

“He can’t keep beating you, he hasn’t done anything else like… you know?” she asked in a hushed tone. The group turned up as I loaded things into the boot I whispered to Terri taking her bag “No I’m still innocent” she giggled and sighed in relief. We got in the car and Harlan noticed my baggy hoodie, “girl why hide your sweet bod? You have a sexy figure don’t hide it!” then Vera piped up “Like yeah we are going to the forest you will be like sweaty” “and sweaty is so last year” Margo finished the thought. The twins are so annoying but they are Dana’s groupies and follow her everywhere, I don’t know if I would class them as friends and they are identical which makes it hard to tear them apart.

“Until we get to the forest I am wearing my hoodie and comfy pants because it is a long flight, also this was one of my dad’s I wanted him close” I told them which instantly shut them up. My dad was a volcanologist and was pretty famous; before he died he warned an entire country the volcano would erupt as they were evacuating it erupted a few months later he died due to cancer. We arrived at the airport after parking we got our suitcases and backpacks and headed inside where Dana was waiting for us. “Hey you're all on time!” she exclaimed in delight, we went through security and waited for our flight to be called out. “I will be back in a few” I told the group and headed for the restrooms, once I was done Terri walked in “hey can I ask you something?” she asked me her face full of concern. “What’s wrong?” I asked her as I dried my hands “are you still planning on getting ‘lost’ in the forest?” she asked.

I sighed and leaned on the sink “Honestly yes unless a miracle happens and my stepdad dies, I am a legal adult but you know he won’t let me leave him” I confessed to her. Her face dropped “I understand but I wish you would reconsider, I have family there and they would take you in I know they would” she told me. “Where do they live?” I asked her “they live near the forest actually, even if you do decide to stay you can make your way there I will write them a letter you could give them” she told me. “Ok I will make my way to your family, do you think they will keep my secret that I don’t want to be found?” I asked Terri smiled “yes they will” she said giving me a tight squeeze “you’re a great friend Terri” “so are you Olivia” we stepped outside “Passengers for Canada please proceed to gate 8” the announcer said.

Gathering our belongings we headed to the gate, after boarding the plane everyone took their seats Dana’s dad had asked to borrow the private plane from his boss. He agreed as he was loyal to him for 20 years and he still worked with him, everyone took their seats it was going to be a long flight Terri and I sat together as we always did. we took off on our long journey from England to Brazil about 7 hour flight, about an hour into the flight most of us were asleep Terri however was writing the letter. As I was about to fall asleep she gave me the completed letter “here you go put that somewhere safe and make sure to give it to my family if you still go through with your plan” she whispered. I thanked her and we fell asleep.

“Ladies and gentlemen we are beginning our decent into Canada please ensure your tray tables are in the upright and locked position” I woke and stretched turning to Terri to wake her up “I’m up” she grumbled. “we are here one more coach journey and we are there” I squealed in excitement, “how are you so bright in the morning?” she asked “I just am” I replied. After we landed and gathered our belongings we headed to our coach for the final stretch by the time we reach our campsite it will be tea time, we decided to stop at a local store to gather some supplies then we proceeded to our drop off point. 

We finally arrived and unloaded our belongings Terri, Harlan and I were smart and had one large backpack each and a small travel case. Dana and the twins all had 2 large suitcases “Olivia dear, can you carry my bags for me?” Dana asked, typical Dana always wanting her own way not this time “Sorry Dana I am not your caddy carry them yourself. I told you I'm not carrying your stuff anymore” I told her, I always had to carry her things in school if it wasn’t me it was Terri or Harlan who also told her to carry her own things along with the twins. “Dana we are your friends not your slaves” Harlan told her “Olivia which way do we go?” Margo asked, after looking at the map I lead us to our campground which was about an hour away on foot. We finally reached our spot it was wonderful there was a landmark right next to us which was a rock face, a stream next to the camp and the scenery is breathtaking.  
We pitched out tents and started on dinner which was prepared by Dana and Harlan they decided on sausage casserole, when dinner was ready we sat down and began to eat our food “Thanks guys its delicious” I told them which everyone agreed. “Why is it so chilly here I thought It would be warmer” Vera complained, “It is nearly night time and it does get colder” Dana replied “smart still wearing the hoodie” Margo told me. We stayed awake for hours then everyone decided to turn in, I stayed up a bit later and safely put the fire out, after putting the fire out I heard rustling nearby so I walked over to the noise was but I didn’t see anything shrugging it off I went back to my tent to sleep. 

Time skip a week

We had been having a great time we took pictures of the landscape and had done some exploring, the twins and Dana had started to become less annoying by the second day they even decided to hike. Harlan and Terri had started to flirt with each other which was good they both had a crush on each other since they started college, everyone was having a great time it was nice to see everyone start to relax. “This trail isn’t on the map” I noticed “lets stick to the marked paths ok” Dana said she looked nervous, “why don’t we check it out? There might be something unexplored this way!” I squealed with a goofy smile on my face.

“I am up for a new adventure!” Harlan said as he jogged past me, “same here” Terri stood beside me linking my arm soon we were all on the unmarked trail. The twins, Dana and Harlan were a few steps ahead of us laughing and joking all of a sudden their laughter turned to fading screams, we looked up to see the floor had collapsed creating a crater. Terri and I carefully approached the crater seeing the four of them covered in dirt and groaning in pain, “are you alright?!” I called down “no! my ankle is killing me and the twins are knocked out can you see Dana?” Harlan shouted up. Terri spotted her “There!” Harlan crawled to her groaning in pain “SHIT! Her head is bleeding, we need you down here Olivia!” he shouted up “Give me a minute to set up my rope and ill be there” I called down.

I pulled Terri to the side away from the edge “Terri head back to the Rangers station and get help, ill go down there and stablise them use these ribbons to mark your path back” I told her. “You got it, if I see that you aren’t here should I assume that you have got yourself lost” she whispered. “once everyone is safe then yes” I gave her a hug she helped to get my anchor point secure then left, “be back soon guys” she shouted. I grabbed my backpack and started to climb down the crater “It’s a good sized hole about 15ft deep I estimate” Harlan shouted to me, “I would say the same” I agreed. When I finally reached the floor of the crater I went to the twins who were pinned by a rock over their legs, next I went to Dana she was in bad shape opening my backpack I took out my inflatable neck pillow, stiff cardboard and an old scarf.

“Harlan can you blow up that pillow for me please while I sort out this beer box” he took it and started to inflate it, I shaped and adjusted the box to make a neck brace to stop her from moving around Harlan then put the pillow around her neck. I cut the extra cardboard off and positioned her so she was comfortable, I then cleaned up her cuts and saw to the others. Harlan had sprained his ankle and he had hurt his knee as well, we managed to get the rock off the twins it was not a pleasant sight. Margo had an open fracture I managed to splint and bandage it and Vera who was now awake had sprained her ankle, everyone had scrapes and bruises I took out our rations and made sure everyone had a drink. I also made a safe place to make a fire as it was starting to get cold and I didn’t want anyone to go into shock.

I climbed back up the rope and gathered some sticks to make a fire, I looked down and all I could see was Dana. “Hey where did you go?” I climbed down the rope and ran to Dana who was also gone, “what the hell is going on? Harlan if this is a joke its not funny Dana can’t be moved!” I shouted. Before I could turn around I became cold and fell towards the ground but I was caught by a pair of hands.

I was woken up to someone kicking my leg, opening my eyes I saw my friends chained to a wall. Dana was still laid down but her hands were tied by rope and her legs were chained to the wall, “Olivia, are you alright?” Vera asked giving me another kick. “Ugh I'm alright how about you?” I asked, looking at my arms that were chained but on a longer chain. “I’m fine just scared” she said visibly shaking, “hey V look at me we are going to be fine I promise. Let’s try to wake the others, you are closer to Dana can you check her pulse?” I asked, I managed to wake up Harlan and Margo they were both disorientated but they were ok. Dana was waking up but couldn’t move her head, “This is all your fault Olivia! If you hadn’t convinced us to go down the uncharted path none of us would be hurt or be chained up!” Margo yelled. “I am going to make it right just shut up!” I yelled back, we bickered for a while before we were silenced by a low, loud hissing and it was coming closer to us.

We looked around the room and we couldn’t see anything, then I looked up and I saw a shadow it moved towards me before moving to the others. He seemed to be studying us, “what are you looking at” Harlan shouted trying to stand up “shut up Harlan you will make things worse!” Margo hissed. “You trespassed on my land” we heard it say before it lit our lanterns, “Oh my god you’re a Naga!” I exclaimed holding in my excitement. He was definitely a he, his tail is long at least 16 feet long, his scales are an olive colour, with little pattern, his upper body is pale, he has short blonde hair, chiseled chin and green eyes he is stunning.

He looked at me and slithered closer “you know of my kind” he asked leaning towards me, “yes I do I have studied texts about mythical and rare creatures and I know that many hide away from humans.” I told him trying to stay strong; he reached his hand out and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. “GET AWAY FROM HER!” Harlan shouted trying to stand up the Naga dashed to him with his arm raised to strike him; “NO!” I screamed standing up yanking the chain from the wall and ran in between Harlan and the Naga. His hand stopped just before it made contact with my left cheek “don’t hurt them please” I said my voice breaking slightly, “they need punishment for trespassing!” he hissed angrily.

“Then punish me! It’s my fault we trespassed on your territory, would you consider a deal?” I asked. He cocked his head and slithered closer to me making himself taller, “Would you set all of them free and put them where you found us if I stayed with you forever. You can punish me in their stead and I won’t run away from you” I said lowering my arms, his eyes widened at my deal obviously intrigued “Olivia you don’t have to do this” Dana croaked. I turned to them and smiled “Yes I do at least you would all be safe and I would never see my stepfather again!” I cried they all looked shocked “What do you mean?” Vera asked I couldn’t answer so I lifted my hoodie revealing a large purple bruise, “Oh my God!” they all cried I turned back to the Naga “do you accept my deal?” I asked. “With one amendment that you will be my mate” he said stroking my cheek, I don’t know why but it sent a shiver down my body “Mate as in lover?” I whispered only loud enough for the two of us “yes” he hissed. I nodded he placed me on a rock while he tended to my friends, they whimpered for a while before they became quiet and almost in a trance “are they hypnotised” I asked “yes I will remove the memory of you” he said.

“No wait can you just remove the memory of you? I want them to remember me and that I just disappeared” I asked him, he turned to face me then nodded. He silently and carefully moved me, friends, back to the crater just in time to the ranger’s, and Terri showed up as he sealed one of the tunnels. I saw him approach me then whisper “sleep” before I fell into his arms. 

I woke up feeling comfortable and warm I was staring at a rock ceiling with the sunshine beaming into the cave, I looked down to see I was on a nest of furs around the nest was the long tail of the Naga. Following it I spotted him leaning on his coil with his arms folded staring at me, “Good morning Olivia” he greeted with a soft smile “good morning uh sorry I don’t know your name” I admitted as I sat up. He shifted and sat beside me “my name is Florien” he said still smiling, “this is my home and now your home. Your bag is over there” he pointed to the far corner I noticed his nails were more like talons and if he had hit me I would be scratched up more than bruised. We sat in silence for a while before he spoke again “just so you know I would have let you all go if you would have asked, I looked at him in shock “then why did you agree to my bargain?” I asked looking at him. 

He slithered away from me and started to ‘pace’ “I didn’t want to be alone anymore, the first night I saw you I knew you were going to be my mate. I was going to introduce myself but I know someone as beautiful as you wouldn’t look twice at me” he rambled, “the first night? Was it you, I heard at the camp?” I asked standing up, Florien suddenly stopped “yes that was me I was curious” “what makes you think I am beautiful? I am considered plain to most people and no one would find me beautiful if they saw my body” I muttered, “what do you mean by that? You are stunning!” he exclaimed coming closer to me. “Can I see you without this thing on you?” he gestured to my hoodie, “you might be disappointed” I told him as I lifted it of me. I dropped it to the floor revealing my battered and bruised body, some of the bruises were fading but the worst bruise was on my arm “who did this to you?” Florien asked.

“My stepfather beats me almost daily I don’t know why, one of the reasons for me coming here was to run away” I admitted feeling tears fall down my cheeks. His arms wrapped around me stroking my hair “I won’t let anyone harm you again” he whispered into my ear, I sighed and hugged him back “I thought you would be angry that I didn’t tell you before we made our deal” I said. “Not angry at you angry at the monster who did this” he whispered, I felt his tail wrap around us for the first time in years I felt safe. 

It had been a few months and Florien and I had become really close, he hadn’t tried anything towards me he said he wanted us to get to know each other first before we ‘mated’. In the few months since we met I told him I needed to speak to my friend's family to assure them I was safe, we went to their house and he waited for me in the forest but I knew he was hunting. I explained the situation to them how I ‘got lost’ in the forest and I wasn’t going back to my stepfather, they called Terri and I spoke to her explaining everything that had happened she was awestruck. She told me my stepfather was arrested as she and the others told the police about my bruises, I told her I was staying in the forest and I would send letters through her family. They told me they would be delighted to help and that there were some abandoned forgotten ranger cabins within the forest, they said that they could bring supplies to me if I found one that I liked.

Florien and I were looking for a new shelter for winter the one he had was leaking, I managed to salvage the furs and camping supplies and stuffed them into my bag. It was starting to snow and I knew he was cold-blooded and wouldn’t last long, before it got too cold I spotted an old cabin “over there look that could be ideal for us!” I shouted. Turning around I saw he was passed out on the forest floor, somehow I managed to drag him into the cabin and he was heavy I don’t know how I did it. closing the door I started a fire in the hearth placing Florien in front of it with the furs on the floor, I checked the rest of the cabin it was completely dry all I needed to do was gather more firewood I decided to get what I could while it was still fairly light out. When I returned I saw Florien was now awake “how are you feeling?” I asked “Still cold but I’ll be ok” he said shaking violently, I stood closer to him and lifted my hoodie “there is room for two in here,” I said. Without hesitation he was inside sharing my body heat and my hoodie, “Mmmmm go warm” he mumbled before his tail coiled around us like a cocoon it wasn’t long before we were both asleep.

In the middle of winter, I was returning from my hike from Terri’s family, they had given us some supplies. Terri told them that I was living with a Naga and they didn’t seem surprised, in fact, they saw it as a good omen for the future. When I got inside I saw Florien cooking over the fire, “I didn’t know you could cook” I said slightly shocked. “I can’t I wanted to try since you are doing all the running around normally I am hibernating this time of year. I want to make it up to you I thought this could help” he chuckled, I hugged him “you don’t have to make up for anything” I assured him. I looked at the fire and saw he was trying to cook a piece of beef, once he plated it with some veg and a cup of tea I cut into it and it wasn’t too bad. “If you want to make it up to me you can do it in spring,” I said making him cock his head slightly, “What do you mean?” he asked fiddling with a chicken. “You said that is your mating season you can make it up to me then” I smirked at him, “really? You really want to be my mate?” he asked unable to keep the smile off his face. “Yes I love you Florien” “I love you too” he smiled.

Summer finally arrived and we decided to make the cabin our home so we started to make it our own, Florien started to mark our territory and to hunt and I started to gather better firewood and items I could fashion into clothes. I knew that Florien was planning something I didn’t know what until he returned with a flower in his hand, “If you are having second thoughts we can postpone for a while” he stuttered out. “Do you want to postpone?” I asked him “no my love” he breathed relaxing slightly; I approached him and took the flower it was a daffodil I put it on a cup of water and turned to him. Florien had followed me looking dreamily at me; I pulled off my hoodie letting it drop to the floor. Before I could blink he was kissing me and I was eager to reciprocate, his hands began to trace over my body “let me undress you” he said lifting my T-shirt. Then he removed my pants he was entranced “like what you see?” I asked, “very much so” he replied as he took off my underwear and bra.

His eyes widened that is when I found out where his hemipenis was, it was a couple of inches below his waist “I have two sets of hemipenis. This one is for none Nagi and the one by my tail is for Nagi though we can mate with other males” he explained. I was curious and touched his forked length, my touch caused him to quiver and lean into my touch. He moved me to the fire and led me down, Florien started to kiss my body all over-focusing on my breasts and my pussy. My moaning coaxed him to continue his long thin tongue delved deeper as he explored “Oh!” I moaned he stopped “am I hurting you?” he asked “no” I giggled before he continued I repositioned myself so I could explore his sex. As soon as my mouth wrapped around his sex he started moaning before he buried himself back into my pussy, it felt like we were in a sex war with each other that could make the other climax first.  
We both moved faster as we both came to our first climax, he positioned himself over me “are you ready?” he asked I just nodded. Yes!" I gasp. Florien slithered to meet me at eye level and rolled both of us over, so I was on top of him. I could feel his hardened non-Nagi penis against my cheeks. Florien gripped my hips and lowered me onto his penis, stretching me. I bit my lip and moaned as I settled on him, though I can only take the first half. He wrapped his tail around my hips, raising me up and down in a slow steady rhythm. I whimper and moan, encouraging him to keep going. As his pace gets quicker, I brought down, putting my hands on his chest to support myself. But that doesn't last long.

I run my hands through his hair as I lay on his chest, his tail still wrapped around my abdomen. I feel his hands glide on my legs' soft skin. I then felt the tip of his tail tickle my toes. I wriggle against his soft scaly touch, which leads me to tighten around him. He grinned in satisfaction as he kept the pace going. He then slid the rest of his penis into me, which made me cry out with pleasure and him grunt, holding back the true sound he wished to make. He moved the tip of his tail away from my feet as our pace quickened. I then felt him move the tip of his tail against my pussy. I thought he might insert it inside me, which I had no objection to. But instead, he rubbed it against my clit. I cried out again with pleasure, arching my back. All the while he kept his never faltering pace. 

I could hear his own sounds of pleasure beneath his breath and I felt his tail tighten around me ever so slightly. He was near, and I wasn't far off. Without warning, he rolled over, taking away his tail's hold on me and using it for his own balance and he thrust against my spread-wide legs. "Florien," I said in a breathy, almost begging tone as tears formed in my eyes. He got closer to me, holding me in his arms as he continued to thrust against me. "Together," he grunted, "ready?" "Uh-huh," I whined. We climaxed together; his warm seed hit my walls as I squeezed around him. Once he had finished he fell to the ground beside me, panting heavily. He then pulled me close, his tail binding us together wrapping his tail around us “did I make it up to you?” he asked. I looked at him wrapping my arms around him “yes you did”, he didn’t say anything else before his tail cocooned us again as we cuddled.

I never felt so loved in all my life.


End file.
